ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Battle with IAX Part 2
Plot Last time on JUU, all 6 of us got out into the battlefield ready to fight IAX in which was super strong. After trying and trying, we found out his weakness. It was on his back, a mark. As we pressed on it, the barrier was gone so we can now hurt him! the battle is on! Right now! "IAHHHH!!!" IAX swung his hand back then charged a dark beam flying to blast us to the ground. "Do you actually think you can beat us?" I asked weakly. "Well from the looks of it, I believe so." IAX answered as strong as ever. I looked at my ultimatrix. I was dialed the watch, IAX walked right in front of my front, where I was laying down on my back. IAX grabbed my right wrist disabling me to transform. "No more transformations. You may be a hero, but without this watch, you're powerless, all you'll have are your brains." IAX stated. "Exactly, if you think closely to what you just said, then you have all brawns but no brains. I relized that you know my brilliance long ago. You seemed the kind that wants to stratidize their moves. No wonder you covered all my moves. I noticed the night last week after that 2nd match with you. I was on a bed, I relized that you were able to block my moves and deflect it. You must've searched up my data on a computer. So you then used a bunch a servailence cameras from the areas where I had been reported on the newspaper of crimes I've eliminated. In which you collected the data of how my moves work and all the diffrent aliens I transformed into. So you figured to be able to deflect it and see combos which shall boost your mental ability of defeating me." I answered. "That's what I hate about you. You always thing things through. But you seemed to forgot a small bit of information. When we 1st met, I fell to the bottom of a cliff which I then began to climb up. I eventually succeeded in the climb and began to walk to seek information from you all without you noticing. I traced your steps. When I was ready, I jumped into the restaurant and attacked you. After the lost, I knew I was not yet ready. But that's all over. Do your prayres." IAX charged his hand with dark power and began to attack. This was it! He blasted me. I flew into the air still, I couldn't move, Andreas saw me, he tried to grab on to me but IAX shot a ball. Luckily, Emma blocked it. We were saved. I was on the ground. It was hard to breathe, my arms got up and tried to pick me up to stand but I fell on the ground again. "You miserable fool." IAX insulted from a distance away. "Stop doing this, it isn't right." Ned claimed. "What gives that idea, baka?" "Look at us, we can barely move." Will answered. "I still can not be able to detect the problem, you are just all just heroes who can not even kill one person. Why? Why can't you kill me? The answer for that question is because you are fools." "Well, we could end this at this moment. I don't mind." Andreas stated.' "But the battle already started so... I'm not so sure about this! I don't want to be killed." Emma stated. "You know, we aren't ahead, look at us, look at him." I spoke. Bella's head transported out of the tree to see what was going on. "He was wearing a shield at 1st, he's vulnearble now. We can do this." I stopped. I tried to stand-up. I eventually completed my problem. I stood up. I began to finish. "Now people, lets do this." I twisted my Ultimatrix and transformed. "Sandbox!" I yelled as a pile of sand and a few black rocks appeared! "Sand is going to beat me? I wanna to see you try!" IAX stated. "Not only sand, I'm having a few extra helpers." Ned, Emma, and Andreas stood up and walked in front of me. "Wait, that's also me, right?" Will asked. "Now, lets do this job once and for all IAX!" Ned yelled. All 5 of us ran around IAX to counter IAX. "Haven't you learned anything, I can wipe all of you at once." IAX stated. I ran to IAX, IAX blasted the wave put I covered myself all over IAX'es hand. It strangely didn't hurt at all. As the others went for the body, Ned slammed the head. BANG!!!!!!! Everyone... everyone was breathing heavily and weakly, IAX finally lost some damage. He finally became valnerable. We could beat him. I reverted back to human. Ned took the most damage. It was strange, bruises covered all over him. "NED!" A familiar voice appeared. It was Bella! She ran into the battle field. She hugged Ned! "Ned, you can do this, please Ned." There was a faint noise. "Bella, why did you- you get out- out of your hid- hiding place? You could've- 've been killed." Ned stated weakly. "Ned please do this! I know you can do this." IAX watched uncaringly. "Bella, you need to run." "Not unless you're okay." "I was okay, the 1st minute you came." Bella started to cry, Ned was weak. "Neddy, please don't die. You were my partner at 1st." I claimed. "Well Jonathan, you have the others, now beat IAX." Ned favored. Everyone grew sad except for IAX. "We can't lose you, who'll drive us?" Will asked. Ned chuckled scarcily. "Well, you'll need another 14 year old that breaks the law by driving. Maybe Emma can drive you guys since she's the appriate ago." "Neddy, I hope this isn't the end." I hoped. "Jonathan, I promise, I won't die..." Ned's eyes closed. He lyed down suddenly. All of us cried for Ned. Bella especially. "Is your moment over yet?" IAX asked. "Heartless brute, you heartless brute. You killed someone, you killed my friend. Guess what? You're going down IAX!" I looked up. "Bella, please take Ned away from here." Emma asked kindly. Bella silently answered. "Yes m'am." She carried his body and walked away. "Emma and Andreas, don't let IAX get to me and Will. Will, lets go!" I claimed. "Alright." Will followed me far away where IAX couldn't hurt us. "Okay Will, this could be it, I know of a way to finally stop him." I stated. "What is it?" Will asked. "Well, I'll transform into Diamondhead, you'll absrbs the diamond, the I'll change into Snakepit, this alien will use the necks to strangle IAX, that's where you'll change your hand into a sword to knife him! That will take revenge over what he did to Neddy." I answered with confident. I transformed. "Diamondhead! Now do it." Will absorbed the diamond, he became a bluish shard figure. "Okay, this is it." Will claimed. We ran out. "Now you 2 are dead!" IAX yelled at Emma and Andreas. It seems like they were all attacking with intense fighting. Dirt, scratches, bruises, tears in clothing, and lot more nasty stuff was seen on Emma and Andreas. IAX looked weakened, a lot, but was strong enough to fight with lots of might. After IAX screamed at Emma and Andreas, you swung his 2 hands back and formed a giant energy ball then swung his arms back at them! Emma and Andreas were whiped out. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" The 2 screamed painfully. They were found in a huge hole, IAX was breathing heavily. Andreas and Emma were in the hole laying down, barely breathing. "Andreas..." Emma hasnt finished. She could barely talk. It sounded as if she had a sore throat. "Yes?" Andreas replied. "Don't die, you hear me?" "I won't unless you die too." The 2 fainted. IAX was still breathing heavily. "That's it. 2 more to go. If you're wondering, I also chose this area for the reason that it's the furthest area from 'nice' people. Noone can help Ned. Bella's wasting her time." "Well, I like to see you try to beat us." I stated as the petrosapien. "Fine. It won't take long, say good bye to your Ultimatrix." "Hmph. I absorbed the diamond, so there are too persons who are made off the most hardest mineral found on Earth." Will claimed. IAX ran to us and tried to smack me but I dodged with a diamond shield. He was actually strong enough to burst through the shield and I flew! I landed get scraped on the floor. As we tried and tried, I eventually became to hit him! We were beggining to feel the ending. This was the ending! A diamond battle, but I was wrong. As the 3 of us were weak, I nodded to Will, he nodded back meaning he was ready also. I gathered my diamond hand over the omnitrix symbo and began to press onto it. An orange creature appeared with 5 heads! I whipped my heads out IAX choking him in the air, Will ran to IAX! He jumped and stabbed IAX threw the stomach! "OWWW!" IAX yelled as letting out an extra wave of darkness. "You shall not wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!" I reverted to normal, IAX charged after us! As IAX almost strucked me, Will threw himelf infront of me saving my life. Will fell as he transformed to human skin. He was incredibly damaged. But he fainted. "This is it, just you and me." IAX claimed. "Yup, one on one." I twisted the Ultimatrix and pressed down on it. "Swampfire!" I began to throw fire balls at IAX. He deflected them. In that second, he vanished, I knew what he was doing. I ducked! IAX was behind me. I knew that trick. Then, as I was on the ground, IAX started to punch me, I rolled to the right. He did it again, I rolled to the left. He was going faster, so was I. We tried and tried. I then planted a seed below me, when he punched and I rolled, the seed took it's ability. It bursted up lifting IAX into the sky! I cut it down with my hand! IAX jumped off and threw some black balls at me. I dodged few but some hit me! IAX charged at me, I transformed my hand to become fire, we both punched eachother! "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" We both yelled. An explosion appeared! A big dark red ball formed around us, it grew bigger. It started to hit the trees and knocking them down as the big dark red ball grew bigger. It stopped. KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silence. Destruction, every piece of life was almost gone. The closest living was about 2 miles away. I reverted, fainted. I awoke for a reason. My eyes only opened, staring at birds chirping and dirt doing nothing. I tried to get up but I fell. I crawled around, I saw Will, Emma, Andreas and IAX all asleep. I looked at my Ultimatrix. "Time for one more." I stated weakly. "Sab..." I stopped talking. A pinkish creature appeared. I crawled to Emma. I put my hands on her stomach and her stomach glowed pink. Her bruises were really. All scrapes were gone. She was healed. I crawled to Andreas in which I done the same. I done it to Will also. I looked at IAX. I have too save him. I must. I can't let him die like this. I crawled IAX. I tried to heal him, nothing worked. I worked harder still nothing. I turned him over, there was a big red mark. The same from when I attacked him earlier to get his shield down. I put my hands on it and worked. The red mark started to glow as well. Then it started to disappear. His skin tone changed. His hair tone changed. It was unusual. The red mark on the back disappeared. IAX'es eyes started to open. His eyes were black instead of red now. "Where am I Jonathan?" IAX asked with a diffrent voice. "Well, we're going home. We have to make sure you're all right." I stated. The screen turned black. As it reappeared, we were at the hospital. I was sitting on a bench next to IAX, Bella, Will, Emma, and Andreas. A nurse walked torwards us. "Is he going to be all right?" I asked the nurse. "I'm afraid to say this. But he's not going to live." She claimed. My eyes widened. "Neddy..." I stated. Then a docter started running to us with paper on clipboard! "NURSE! NURSE!" He yelled. "What is it doctor?" She asked. "Our patient, he is going to be just fine." He answered. "REALLY?!" Me, IAX, Bella, Will, Andreas, Emma, and the nurse asked. The doctor nodded. I started to yelled, "Well, here we go. It's hero time as Ben would say!" ﻿Da- da- da- da dats all folks! The End! Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Rise of IAX Arc